


Ficlet Friday Ask: Sheriarty Pirates

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Costumes, Couple Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "Sheriarty - Halloween (thank you!!)"





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Sheriarty Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> For katdensetsu

“Trick or Treat.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Jim came up behind him and purred in his ear. The lanky detective had been in a foul mood all day. All he’d done was sit and sulk in his chair and watch his husband scurry about the flat. Getting it all ready.

What for?

Halloween. 

Jim had insisted they throw a big party for the occasion. All their friends were invited. Sherlock hadn’t wanted to host a Halloween party even a little bit. 

“Neither.” Sherlock grumbled as he folded his arms under his chin and tucked his legs to his chest.

Jim eased around him, pouting softly. “Sherly…what’s wrong, dear?”

Sherlock huffed and gestured at the decorations. The bats and the cats. The skeletons. The ghosts. 

“Why do we have to host?” 

“Because Greggy and Mikey hosted last year.” Jim drawled. “Are you sure that’s all?”

Sherlock grumbled. “I…wanted to go…”

“Trick or treating?”

Sherlock nodded quietly.

Jim glanced at the clock, smiling just a bit as he looked back at Sherlock. “Just stay there.” He winked as he trotted down the hall and out of sight. 

Sherlock watched after him, trying to act like he wasn’t curious. He was. Of course he was. Jim seemed to take a long time getting whatever it was he was getting. Sherlock almost started to get up when Jim returned.

Sherlock’s lips formed a surprised ‘O’ as he took in the sight before him. Jim Moriarty-Holmes was dressed exactly like a pirate captain. He had a long blue coat and an eye patch. A live parrot even squawked on his shoulder. He grinned at Sherlock as he held up a dark purple coat that was just as impressive as the one he was wearing.

“We still have an hour before they arrive.”

Sherlock was on his feet before he could even think to pretend he wasn’t excited. He had his hands on the coat before he even heard what Jim said. “What?”

“Come on Captain Holmes-Moriarty, let’s go plunder some candy from the neighbourhood!”

Sherlock couldn’t hide his grin as he dashed by to go get changed, he darted back after a moment to pressed a kiss to Jim’s cheek. “You’re the best husband ever.” 

“I know I am.” He swatted Sherlock’s bottom as the detective darted down the hall. The parrot squawked and Jim smiled. “Hush up, Moran, or I’ll make you into a lovely hat…”


End file.
